They look like monsters to you?
by SPG107
Summary: She has a purpose... she just wants to heal you... That's why she does it.


She walks, she walks and she walks, and her heels hit the floor. Her head feels like its spinning, oh, and maybe it is. She can't control her legs, they take one step, and slowly, slowly, hesitating, take another. Her feet point at the inside.

She feels cold, so cold. Her legs are bare. She knew, she knew, the skirts were too short. She should have said no, but she wanted to save lives. Her breasts press up painfully and there she couldn't feel cold even if they are shown because she can't breath, no, no, she can't breath, and if she tried, her head spins harder. As if she has no mouth or nose to breath in.

She should have said no.

But she wanted to save lives.

To save a live, to heal a man, he first has to be hurt...

Her heels make her feet hurt. She can't walk, but can't stop either. Her legs keep walking forward, even if she tries to stop them. And still she wants to breath, and her head spins and spins.

She would hold her head so it stopps.

But she couldn't let her weapon fall. Maybe a patient would need it soon.

(To be turned into a patient)

But the other hand is free. Slowly it comes up, just to stop it from spinning. Under the latex she can feel...

Oh, she can't feel.

Hadn't here been a nose one day? Shouldn't here be her mouth? Isn't she digging her fingers into her eyes?

Her beautiful face is gone. She looks down and all she can see are her round breasts, skin paled, and moving a bit too much as she steps. She is so ashamed of agreeing with the little clothing, so ashamed...

But the smile of a healing man, thankfull for a new opportunity at live, can make her forget how terrible she must look, only a body, no face, no person, just another nurse.

There! A light! Light means hope. She steps closer, and can smell sweat, and can see a man.

He needs to be healed.

Only not yet.

She is meant to save his live. And so she steps forward, ignoring his sudden gasp. He will soon be thankfull, soon feel good, when she cleans up this cut she was making through his chest, when she sews together this deep gap that she has caused to appear in his arm, and when she bandages his leg, know stabbed, blood splashing out of it, begging for her to clean it and heal him.

He backs away, and she throws herself to where he has just been. Oh, why isn't he here anymore? Doesn't he understand that he will feel good as soon as the hole she has been about to dig into his heart has healed?

She turns, cursing her hurting body and twitching head for being so slow, and sees him drinking something. To heal himself? Fool! She will do it, she can, and she would do it better! Some patients do not want to be healed, and they resist. But she wants to save his live so badly...

She tries to make a specially hard attack, to knock him down, so it will be easier to restrain him if he doesn't want to be healed. But he...

Why? Why did he do it? Couldn't he understand that she just wanted best for him?

She looked down to the cut through her breasts, open, bleeding, disgusting. But he didn't stopp, didn't seem to for one second think that beating her was not okay. Through her stomach. Both her arms. Down, where her legs started. She tried to hit him, but he was much faster.

And he stabbed through the disgusting wall of twitching flesh that she could have sworn once was a face.

She fell, but she couldn't surrender. He had to be cured, oh please, at least desinfect a little cut, oh please... She tried to stand up, but then a heavy foot had to have broken her spine. Finally, her head stopped spinning.

And she was dead, even if she had just wanted to save a live.

He run away, quickly drinking again his health drink. There were more "monsters" like this here. He didn't want to be _hurt_.

_At another time, but not too far away, still in the same town, a girl __can't understand why she is told that other beings shouldn't look like monsters to her._

**FIN**

**______________________**

**I just wanted an explanation for nurses, as they are creatures I really like. I'm sorry for mistakes, please point them to me so I can impove, ok? Criticism and any sort of review (no flame, it hurts xD) will me much appreciated. Thanks for taking time to read my first story. And I know that the idea is not too original, I'm sorry. I wasn't happy with the title either, but it was the one that fitted the most... sadly.**

**Spg107  
**


End file.
